1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wildlife barrier and, more particularly, is directed towards apparatus useable with a fence (or other perimeter structure) to prevent certain animals from climbing the fence.
2. Description of Related Art
High voltage power substations are generally surrounded by a perimeter structure such as a fence. Most frequently, such fences are of the chain link variety and are designed to keep out intruders from the sensitive and potentially dangerous equipment located within the perimeter of the fence.
Frequently, however, intruders of the four-legged variety, such as, for example, squirrels, do not find chain link fences to present much of an obstacle. Indeed, the criss-crossed links of the fence form an ideal foothold for such animals, and can normally be easily climbed.
If, after scaling the perimeter fence, an animal has the misfortune of coupling itself between a high voltage line and a ground or neutral line, not only will the animal be electrocuted, but an area wide blackout could occur.
Other sensitive facilities may also be surrounded by chain link or other fences or walls which similarly would not present much of an obstacle to small animals who can easily climb same. Wooden fences and cinderblock walls are typical of such other structures which are also subject to being climbed by such animals.
It would be highly desirable if something could be provided to prevent such animals from easily climbing the surrounding fences or walls, without doing harm to the animals. It is towards this end that the present invention is advanced.